WHEN THEY SAW EACH OTHER
by klove1
Summary: The ending of epi 24, of the drama - what goes through their minds when they reunite, realizing their epic love. Choi Young and Eun Soo, they are like echos of each other: each filled with Faith and Love, as they meet.
1. VOICE OF CHOI YOUNG

_Sitting there, under the tree, was General Choi Young. _

With my back turned, I could feel her presence instantly.

It is remarkable, how little we know about what makes us feel the intangible.

I am not a religious person, but I know that The Doctor and I are connected in a way that some might call spiritual.

If she thinks of me – I can feel it. If she is sad – my heart aches, if she is happy – I rejoice.

Although, I have not seen her face in 5 years, I think I have lived with her in my heart through this invisible connection of ours.

I knew it was her right away, because my heart was moved, the heart that was quietly waiting all this time, spoke: "She is here."

I can never forget the moment when my eyes found her figure, slender, solemn, standing in front of me.

The hat, the clothing, all were of another time, yet her face has not changed.

Every step I took toward her I want to remember.

Knowing that the wait is over is the last simple truth of our journey.

I can smile now, because I can see her smile.

I'm relieved.

I can barely see behind the veil of tears, sure that she is crying herself.

Those tears of happiness, I do not want them to ever dry.

I can feel them on my cheeks.

They are a testament to what we are.

We have been found.

Faith that I carried with me all these years is standing in front of me.

She is my Faith.

She is the ultimate meaning of my life.

She is the reason I was born, suffered and almost died many times just to come back to her.

She is my light, she casts all the shadows away.

This mental picture of her is placed upon my heart.

Once I touch her, we turn a new page, a new story will be written as we move together toward the future where nobody can pull us apart.

Should I thank the Heaven?

The mysterious power that opened up the door to her world?

Whoever or whatever it is I'm a humbled and grateful.


	2. VOICE OF EUN SOO

_I could still feel his lips I traced on the tips of my fingers; and his tender kiss lingering on my hand. As the time passes, images fade away, but these sensations do not diminish. Now, after having lived through everything, I understand the reason for the letters. It is to keep me going, it is to help me not to lose perspective, not to get entangled in the politics, but to stay focused on one thing, rather __**one person**__ that matters._

_I hope…No, I confidently believe that that person is alive. That he would stay alive for me, since he always keeps his word: he promised to protect me and he asked me to stay with him, so I will be coming back. _

_Today, like always, I will go to the gate. _

The portal is open, but on the other side is modern Seoul. Looking around her, Eun Soo thought:

_It is so strange this place that used to be my home now seems foreign and cold._

She turns around and passes through the portal again with a faithful determination to find the time when he is waiting.

_Soon, very soon. At last, I found my way to you, even if it took eternity… Just wait a bit longer, I'll be there…_

Eun Soo was running toward her fate, running and running, breathless.

_Please, please, be here. This is the spot where he laid on the ground dying… That old tree is unchanged from that day a hundred years ago when I ran up to it before, only to find no one here. It is a somber witness to the faith unwavering and constant as the years fly. Thank you, the guardian of the lonely Wudalchi, for keeping quiet watch through centuries, ensuring that there is always a meeting place for us._

_Is he there? _

She finally caught a glimpse of his silhouette set against the background of the vast Gureyo country with its blue sky and the shady mountains lying in the distance. His figure seems almost too small, seated on the enormous roots next to the thick trunk under a wide canopy of an ancient tree.

_My Daejang… _

_All the things I like:_

_Colors blue, grey and black…_

_A tall man…_

_Large, strong yet tender hands…_

_Your back… _

_How you turn your head toward me,.. _

_The face, your face, the same loving expression as always. _

_I remember so clearly all those times you turning to look at me. _

_How I missed your eyes that smile at me. _

_Here he is - my general, my pillar, standing before me… _

_I can't believe I'm finally seeing you. _

_My person; you are waiting for me. _

_Finally, I can catch my breath, I could rest in your arms; finally, my heart can rest. _

_Oh, my precious Young_


End file.
